Just Another Pretty Boy
by MelKel
Summary: Bella Swan's life is ruined in the course of one day. She goes to the park to drink and forget about the world. Only problem: she passes out while there. Who will save her from herself? None other than the number one Pretty Boy of New York, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is another brand new story for you. It will be a little more serious than my other story****, And it All Started in the Bathroom. ****I'm also hoping it will be more popular. I hope every one enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else. Also, this story is based on Airplanes by: BOB featuring Hayley Williams. I do not own that song either.**

**Please read and review! **

I took another long pull of Vodka through my teeth. Ahh. I leaned back on the scratchy, woolen blanket again. Itchy. Man.

The stars are so awesome…too awesome. I stared up at them suspiciously. Way too spectacular…I stared at them a second longer and then adjusted my arm under my head as a pillow. Who cared if the stars were all mysterious and stuff. Guess what stars? I can be mysterious too! I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag to prove it. Hah. I made some movie-star faces at the stars and then stuck my tongue out at them. So there. I kept up my cool façade as I finished the bottle, reminiscing in the delightful sting as it burned down my throat. I busted out laughing. There was a squirrel about twenty feet away from me! I waved at it absentmindedly, and it ran away. Huh. I sniffed at my armpit. Nope. Not me. Well the squirrel stunk to me too. It needed deodorant way more than I did. I pulled a bottle of wine out of my bag- I figured I might need it.

After finishing about half the glass, my stomach was too full to handle any more, so I let it clunk to the ground, watching the wine slosh into the grass and absorb in. That grass would get happy soon. Maybe it would start dancing. That would be neat. I pulled at the blades of grass and looked back at the black sky.

Wow! It was a shooting star! I watched it for several seconds, making sure that I wasn't just imagining it. Nope. It was definitely there. I tried to stand up, but I promptly fell back on my butt. I gazed up at it and said, "Please, God, mystical forces, who ever is out there, Brad Pitt, help me. Just _help_ me." I ran my hands through my hair. " I know I'm not perfect, but I'm a good citizen, I give my seats on the bus to the elderly, if they come around. I stopped that guy from taking the little girl at the playground. Helped out that baby sitter. That _terrible _baby sitter." I stopped to laugh. "Can't I get a little I scratch my back, you scratch yours…" I mimed out scratching my back and scratching an imaginary person's back. "Like that. I don't deserve this treatment, do I?"

The star was long gone by now, I kind of missed it. I plopped back down on my back to take a little nap, and leave this world, for a better one.

AN: So this is just the prologue, that is why this chapter is so short. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1 Shattered

The light was streaming through my window, which not welcomed. At all. Coupled with the serious hang-over I was experiencing, I was ready to stick the sun where the sun don't shine. I grunted out in frustration and hurled my pillow at the offending light, which wasn't one of my better ideas. I lost my only protection from the glare, as my blanket always ended up on the floor, and the pillow just flumped to the ground, seeming to taunt me as it sat there limply.

"Alice!" I growled out. I tended to leave the blinds closed, to avoid situations like this, and she was always about the sunshine.

"Yes dear?" came a startlingly close voice behind me.

I jumped slightly and regretted the way it caused my brain to swish around like a lump of goo.

"What the flip are you doing in here messing with my drapes?"

"Here's a better question: why were you passed out in the park last night without me?" I peered out of one eye to see the sideways vision of her with her hands on her hips, some week-old flowers hanging loosely in her left hand. I glanced at the vase on my bed-side table to see a set of new violet flowers sitting in the old place.

I forgot about the meaningless flowers as I realized I _had _been in the park last night, and had absolutely no recollection of dragging myself home. It wasn't too bad. I drank enough that I wouldn't have remembered flying in a jet with Obama last night. I considered it to be well enough that I hadn't actually woke up still _in _the park. I stared at her long enough for one of her eyebrows to arch, and a hip to jut out. That was never a good sign. I closed my eye again and snuggled into the slightly too stiff bed further, trying to forget she was ever there.

"Bella, seriously, we need to talk. I think it's worth getting up right about now anyways." I missed the wink she gave me, as my eyes were shut tight, but I _did _hear how laced with implications her voice was.

"Uugghh. Mmmmnnnmmmm." I ground out as she plopped on the bed and started bouncing and tickling me.

"Okay! Okay." Slowly rolling onto my back, I sat up even slower and blinked rapidly, still not used to the light.

"It's 12:30 anyway," she refused to look at me now, and picked at the skin next to her finger, looking amazingly awkward and reclusive for her. The silence was thick with the words she didn't want to say.

"Bella," she squeaked out, going from between staring at my forehead and the picture hanging above my head. "What happened last night?" She was looking up and blinking, as if she already knew the answer- Charlie had always been one to not care for his health, but that was not nearly the extent of the reasons that caused my poor decision making last night.

I concentrated on merely answering her questions, and not thinking about the feelings behind what I was saying.

"Charlie-Dad-he-peach cobbler," I stumbled on how to say it.

"Dammit!" Alice winced as she teared up. I knew that was what she was trying to _not _do. She threw herself at me as she blubbered up.

"I am so sorry," I tried not to glare at the pity in her eyes, and knew I hadn't succeeded when she tried to erase it.

"Peach cobbler?" She confirmed. I just nodded. I couldn't say out loud that he had had a heart attack from all of his unhealthy eating habits. He did it on purpose. Charlie never got over my mom and instead of drinking like I had last night, he drowned his sorrows by stuffing his face.

I could see her covertly examining the red rims I was sure were around my eyes, and I could practically see the wheels in her head whirling around. She knew there was more. I hadn't connected with my father until I was in my older teens, and I wasn't awfully close to him. Alice was almost as close to him as I was. Boy was there more.

"I lost my job," I mumbled. I hadn't given Alice enough credit. I had expected her to go for the "Oh, I am so sorry!" approach, but she let through no surprise, and just hugged me to her tightly.

"That's not it." My life was a damn soap opera now.

She puckered her eyebrows, not seeing what else could have possibly happened to worsen my day any more.

"I broke up with Jacob." It was nothing to cry about, I kept trying to tell myself. He was simply another plain old pretty boy. Regardless of if he had been my best friend and boyfriend for the better part of my life. At least, that was becoming my mantra. I couldn't admit how much it damaged me.

She clutched me tighter, moaning out a quiet apology.

"I…I-"

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay."

"I came over last night to tell him about my job and Charlie. I needed him. I come in and he's with another girl." I laughed humorlessly and wiped at the traitor tears now flowing down my face.

Alice pulled away from me and stared for several seconds, as if I could have been joking. No matter how long we had known each other, there were still those moments where she surprised me to death. She grabbed at my pretty new violets and ripped them to shreds, screaming out something unintelligible, and then threw the vase to the ground. I watched emotionless, spare the tears streaming down my face, as the water soaked into the blue carpet I had sitting next to my bed. I almost thanked her. I had wanted to kill the symbol of cheerfulness on such an awful day.

"You're kidding." She surmised. I only looked down as a response. I could see her pulling at her hair in distress. She was acting as if _she _and Jake were going out. It wasn't as if she liked him-she was in love with Jasper, as I had been in love with Jacob. I did appreciate the sentiment, it was nice that she cared enough to be this upset. It might have just shocked her though- Jacob and I had been together since we were fifteen and had been in a serious relationship for the past three years.

"I've got a headache," I said lightly. I lumbered off the bed and left behind a blubbering Alice. In any other situation I would have felt bad, but not today. Just before I could go through my door, I heard her sniffling cut off and she lunged for me, almost toppling the two of us to the ground.

"What the heck," I grumbled out my mouth as it was pressed smack against the door.

"Umm…. There's a really hot guy in our living room."

"Alice I'm not interested in Jasper. I'm not into the southern accent." I was still mumbling against the door, and tried to shake her off me. It wasn't too hard, with her small frame.

"Not Jasper," she sang. I frowned at her bipolar personality.

"Sure it is. Unless you invited in a Chinese takeout man names Shin Hoo. But, no Shin Hoo in this house. See, Shin Hoo!" I called after cracking open the door.

No response. "No Shin Hoo here."

"Are you still drunk?"

"Nope."

"Alice?" A soft, sweet, silky voice murmured through the door. I banged my head against it in surprise and tripped backwards, forgetting about my surprise as my brain thumped angrily against the jumbling movements. I clutched at it and started crying against how pathetic my life was. Just wait for my dog to get run over the second I purchase one.

I got the most vivid reminder possible of this man's presence when I felt the jostling movements beside me, and a warm, tight-yet comfortable-firm grip encasing around me, and soft 'shhh's'. His smell reminded me of Jacob-though he smelled nothing like him. I shoved away from him, not liking that a complete stranger-and a man no less- was seeing me at such a vulnerable point.

After running from the room, I hurriedly grabbed some ibuprofen and water and then risked running back by my room to reach the solace of my shower. I spent longer than I should have in there, rubbing my face raw. I had seen how deep the bags under my eyes were, how cracked my lips were, how red, puffy, and streaming my eyes were, and what an absolutely tangled mess my unkempt hair was. I didn't want to go back out there, so I was stuck with this shower. Only when the water ran cold did I wrap myself in my green bathrobe. I didn't bother with brushing my hair- I had a plethora of excuses to choose from.

I shuffled sheepishly into the living room to find Alice sitting there quite close to the man with the pretty voice. But that was all he was, now that I was looking at him. A pretty face, with a pretty voice. Jacob had a pretty face and voice too, and look where that got me.

Could you blame me if I got just a wee-bit livid? There he was sitting on my couch, looking like a complete player, and staring at me with sober eyes, looking as if he knew me in and out-which he most certainly did _not. _I stormed to him, pulling his arm-and not failing to notice how his strong bicep flexed pleasurably under my hand- and yanked him to my front door.

"I don't want to see you here again." I spat in his incredulous face before slamming the metal door an inch in front of his nose. I stormed angrily to the coffee table and yanked one of the glass art off of it, smashing it on the floor and staring at the cracked remains. How funny. The glass was just like my life. Shattered. Ha.

**Hopefully, this is coming through as everything making sense, but if anything does it, feel free to ask in a review or a pm. (Though I really prefer the first.)**

**So, I forgot to mention the song for the last chapter, but it was basically a given anyways. It is Airplanes by BOB and Hayley Williams. I never add songs to chapters thus far, but I felt I should dedicate the first chapter to that song since this whole story is based on that song. I might start doing that, maybe. Additionally, my home computer is super temperamental- it's from the time where they are **_**not**_** a half inch thick. More like a foot thick. Yeah, it's a dinosaur. So when it works, it works. When it does not work…well, never mind about that. Sorry this is so long, but I thought I should add this: I have never drunk, so I have no idea how much it would take for you to pass out, etc. So sorry if how much she drank would realistically not do anything too bad to her, or it would kill her or something. While on that topic, also: DO NOT DRINK EXCESSIVELY FOR ANY REASON, or pass out alone in a park where only Edward can save you. (Just thought I should put my PSA out there, and just because I don't want to be responsible for anything bad- and we all know there are some idiots in America- don't go passing out in a park where Edward **_**can't **_**save you either.) **


End file.
